1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing a message in a wireless terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for visually displaying a message by analyzing the contents of the message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, wireless terminals have become equipped with various functions in addition to a simple telephone function. One of such various functions is a photographing function using a camera attached to a wireless terminal. A user can obtain image data by using the camera and can edit and transmit the image data. That is, wireless terminals have developed into multi-purpose wireless terminals capable of performing a communication function and providing visual expression. Such a multi-purpose wireless terminal can represent an operational state and various functions of the complex wireless terminal by using character images.
The wireless terminal having the character image display function can visually express text messages by using the character images. A conventional wireless terminal only has a function of simply displaying a text message in a display section. That is, upon receiving a text message from a transmitting wireless terminal, a receiving wireless terminal sounds an alarm indicating a user of the arrival of an incoming text message and simply displays the text message in the display section. However, an avatar wireless terminal can visually express the content of the text message. That is, upon receiving the text message, the avatar wireless terminal may analyze the content of the text message in order to determine whether the text message includes information which can be represented with character images. If the text message includes such information, the avatar wireless terminal displays the text message with character images. Therefore, the avatar wireless terminal can visually display the text message with character images.